


Dream's favorite doll

by 400Pineconessss004



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Creepy, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/400Pineconessss004/pseuds/400Pineconessss004
Summary: Days go by in the small little cell with dream, bickering and fighting, and Tommy being annoying, but when Tommy tries and deny Dream about the Revival Book, Tommy gets the worst of it, a fight breaks out between the two and Sam gets to see just how much Dream "cares" for Tommy......
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dream's favorite doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleArmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleArmy/gifts).



> This is my first like actual work I'm putting out there, on top of that it's also of characters that "exists" and is not people I made up in my head so......no hate thank you! And with that I now ask you to bundle up and cover up, and enjoy :)

Dream glares at the blonde in front of him, he watched as they walked about the room yelling and singing a tune that in all honesty Dream thought was nice at first, but now made him ball his fists up everytime he heard that annoying trumpet sound. Tommy of course didn't care, cause even though deep down he was scared of Dream, he knew he wouldn't do anything, right? Dream always had a kind of liking to Tommy, this he knew and he would use to his advantage. But as they both stayed in that prison together, Dream had begun acting.....strange. He would just stare at Tommy, examine him or something, Tommy didn't really notice it too much but then again he didn't really like looking at Dream

"Your fucking ugly you know that Dream?"

Tommy would snicker and smile at the scarred up man infront of him, Dream's mask was taken from him when first put in the prison, so now few people could see his face. Only his hair covered most of it, he didn't like showing his face, especially to Tommy since all he did was make fun of it. Dream looked up from his little corner where he stayed and just slightly smiled

"You shouldn't say that to me Tommy, it's not nice."

He gives out his little chuckle and flashes his emerald green eye at Tommy,who in response flips the bird and eats a potato. This was all the two ever did, bicker, fight, and eat potatoes. Doesn't sound too bad since Tommy would be getting out anyways, he wouldn't be caught dead with Dream after this humiliating torture. Some days he wasn't sure if he wants to cry or laugh from how stupid it all seemed, it had been a long week but soon it was gonna be over. 

Finally after a few more days Tommy hears a voice he'd been longing to hear.

"Tommy? Dream?" He hears Sam.

"SAM!!" Tommy yells through the lava,he rushes to the lava and almost tears up, he laughs and starts to become a little frantic, Dream just stays by the clock and mess with it. 

"Sam oh my god- it is so nice to hear from you man, it's been awhile, like a week man!"

"Yeah Tommy, hey guys I'm gonna drop some more food down for you, I figured you were running low."

Some potatoes drop down into the little pool of water for the boys, dream takes some but Tommy pushes him and gets the rest, this makes Dream a little mad but he does nothing and goes back to the corner, Tommy and Sam talk a bit more and that's when he hears the news....

"WHAT!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME MATE!!!" Tommy yells at the top of his lungs.

"Tommy-" Sam didn't get another word in before Tommy goes on again.

"NO FUCK YOU SAM! I have been in here for a WEEK, MORE ACTUALLY!!!" He laughs suddenly, making Dream pop his head up more.

"And you, your telling me....I gotta be in here LONGER!?!?" Tommy almost falls to his knees, he just couldn't understand why this was happening, he just wanted to say goodbye to Dream, one last time, forever. Sam says he's sorry and disappears back into the prison, once again leaving Tommy and Dream together alone. Dream just smiles and begins to walk towards the blonde who leans against the wall In disbelief.

"Look Tommy, if it helps any.....we atleast have each other." He says in that creepy manipulative voice. It was sickening to hear, and Tommy wanted to let Dream know just how much he hated it.

"Come on it's not all ba-"

with out hesitation Tommy stands and punches Dream, straight across his cheek to his nose, making Dream bleed heavily from it. Tommy huffs and puffs from the adrenaline that's pumping through him, that and the anxiety, his face now red with such anger...... it made Dream excited. Dream gives out a smile that makes Tommy shiver and slowly walks to the boy, he grabs his shirt and gives him a good punch back, one that makes Tommy go blind for a bit in his right eye " _thats gonna bruise later...._ " he thinks to himself. Dream puts Tommy back down and and chuckles at him " _pathetic."_ he then squats down in front of him and wipes his bloody nose.

"Don't ever do that again Tommy...or next time I'll make sure to give you more than a black eye."

He says and stands, he goes back to the corner and sits for a bit. 

"Fuck you Dream." The blonde looked up at Dream who is almost sat down and scoffs.

"Your no god, you know that right? Your just as sad and broken as everyone else, fucking- I'm tired of you."

Dream looks and turns to Tommy with a more annoyed look.

"Grow up Tommy face it! Your stuck in here with me whether you like it or not!"

He balls his fists up and turns fully to Tommy.

"Every day I have to deal with your annoying bullshit, but you don't hear me complaining!"

"Probably because I have to be in here with a manipulative cunt like you!"

Tommy yells back, and stands up and gives that look again.

"I wanna go home Dream! But some how you are stopping me from that!"

He grabs his shirt tight at his chest and tears up.

"I want to be with Tubbo and just have fun, running my hotel and living my life, without you!!"

Dream rolls his eyes and smiles at Tommy, he was getting frustrated with him.

"I want so many things Dream but what I want most is for you to just DIE!"

it had been awhile since he said that to Dream, Tommy himself had taken Dreams two lives, Dream only chuckles at this thought and crosses his arms to the boy, Tommy catches his breath and falls back to the wall. Dream stares Tommy down and watches as the boy tries to calm himself down.

"You done?"

"Fuck off..."

Dream sighs and looks at Tommy with an almost pitiful kind of stare.

"You know very well why I'm not dead though, Tommy-"

" Don't you fucking say IT-"

" _You need me."_

There it was...those awful words repeated once again like a broken record player, Tommy was filled with rage but knew it would be a bad idea to just up and punch the older male. His thoughts raced and could only land on one thing, " _lies..."_ it had to be a lie, there was no way Dream actually could bring people back from the dead, he said before almost being killed permanently that Jschlatt had given him a book before his own death that could make people come back to life if done properly. It was the only thing keeping Dream alive right now, it's the only reason why they had him locked up was so that maybe with time he would crack and they could get the information, then they would kill him. But Tommy didn't care anymore, he wanted Dream gone, he wanted to be free again and out of this living hell. He had been thinking about it for a while now anyways, Dream was known for his lying and manipulative behavior, so it would make sense he would be lying about this, knowing no one would kill him if it meant being able to bring back loved one's.

"You know, I think your wrong about this book,it's not even real is it?"

Dream looks slightly confused at this statement, he looks through his long dark blonde hair at the broken boy and just walks towards him.

"What are talking about Tommy?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I'm talking about how you keep saying that you have this book that can supposedly bring people back from death but, I don't believe you."

Dream scoffs "Tommy why would I lie about that? Huh?"

" So you can save your own ass, so I wouldn't kill you."

" Tommy that's stupid, I told you where I got the book from."

Tommy only chuckles and smiles at this, but Dream wasn't smiling at all. In fact he was starting to get angry, he didn't like it when being told he was lying, he pushes himself off the wall and grits his teeth. Tommy saw this and smiled a bit as he knew he was getting to Dream, he liked this and so he went further with his thought.

"You don't have anything else to say huh? So it's true? The book isn't even real is it!" He gets closer and pushes Dream

"I knew it was all bullshit, that's all you are your bullshit! Your a fucking villian your evil, but when it comes to it your just a pussy!"

Tommy kept pushing and shoving Dream till he backs into the wall, still dream does nothing. Tommy keeps going and soon gives dream one last shove and that's when Dream starts to snap.

"News flash Dream, jschlatt is fucking dead! I've seen his grave, I've seen his body!"

There it is......

Without warning dream suddenly twists and punches the young brit, making him fall down onto his face. He coughs and notices a warm trickle of blood going down is nose and into his mouth, the sick and disgusting taste of blood filled Tommy's mouth and soon he feels something else. A sharp pain is felt as Dream grabs the boys hair, pulling him up and grabbing his shoulder to turn Tommy around, Dream grabs the red collar of his shirt and begins to throw punches hard onto the young blondes face, Tommy shouts to Dream.

"DREAM PLEASE STOP!!"

But Dream doesn't, he just keeps landing more and more punches. A tooth flies past and Tommy feels his head drop onto the floor, he barely is able to breath with Dream still on top of him, he feels as if he's gonna puke from the now constant taste of blood in his mouth. It drops from his mouth now from all the teeth he's lost. Dream just stares at the bloody boy under him and pulls a twisted and sickening smile.

"Hey Tommy? You still with me?" He whispers softly to the boy and grabs his hair violently, this makes Tommy groan and start to raise his hands.

"I wonder how much more damage I could do before you **die**?" 

" Dream....please.....I can't-"

Dream just shushes Tommy and begins to rub his hair a little, almost as if to comfort the bloodied boy lying beneath him, he continues a little more, punch after punch he slowly disfigures the poor boy. It was too much for him to handle anymore, his body soon went limp from the blood that pouring out of him, but Dream wanted more, he then took the piece of hair he was holding tight and then slammed the boys head into the obsidian floor, he counted 1....2....3.... Hits to the floor and awed at how much more blood he could draw out of Tommy, he wasn't really breathing it seemed, but Dream knew it wasnt over just yet.

"Phil...."

Tommy barely is able to get out his words as soon he feels everything get smaller and more distant, and....cold? Dream smiled at the small attempt to call out for Phil

"Do me a favor Tommy, go say hi to Jschlatt for me will ya?"

Tommy looks up at Dream a little and begins to cry, tears fall down and makes it even more of a struggle to get words out, is this how it would end? At the hands of Dream, beaten and bloodied? He looks to his left and stares at the lava as the blood slowly pours from him, the last thing he hears is dream, laughing and stroking his face away from his blood, it was over now. He was right about one thing today,that he wouldn't have to stay any longer in this cell, he would now forever be free. The tears stop and soon Dream feels the boys body sink under him, now it was finally over, with one last message he says this to the lifeless corpse.

"Goodbye for now, little doll......"

:)


End file.
